The Ninja Strike Back
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: The serpentine are back, with Pythor as their leader. Alex brings her friends from America to Ninjago for some extra help. When a prophecy reads that eight more ninja are needed to defeat the serpentine, can the ninja find them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Ninjago. I own Alex. I'm going through my ninja phase right now and so that's why I'm working on three different Ninjago stories. I came up with this one while reading something online. Also if you watch carefully in Day of the Great Devourer (not Rise of the Great Devourer it doesn't show it) then you can obviously tell that Pythor didn't get eaten. He slithered away and turned invisible. I'm sorry if I just made you feel stupid for not realizing that. (Plus if _I'm _wrong then here's my argument, if Sensei survived Pythor would of too.)**

* * *

Ninjago has been in a state of peace. Alex has decided to take a break from it all and left. The other ninja remained. And as usual, they were arguing about something stupid. That's right, a normal day of peace. Until some dark smoke came from where the Dark Island was. It was the last bit of dark matter. It went across Ninjago looking for one person. Someone who should have been long gone. The smoke found it's way to a city, thought buried. It went through the building searching for it's new master. At alas it found him. Pythor stood with a smile as he saw the smoke. The smoke went strait into him causing Pythor to laugh an evil laugh. Pythor turned a grey purple color and gave a wicked smile. Then he slithered into a whole in the ground to prepare his forces.

* * *

Nya giggle a little when Jay tripped over the cord to his controller. Once again he put his concentration into impressing Nya and forgot what was going on around him. Kai rolled his eyes. The rest of the ninja let the two be and went back to playing their video games. "So Nya," Jay said trying to sound cool. "How would you like to go see a movie tonight." Nya smiled and was about to answer when an alarm went off.

"Finally!" Cole cheered and was the first one out the door. The others followed and they went to the bridge.

"What?" Lloyd said looking at what sounded the alarm. There were serpentine spotted in over a dozen places all over Ninjago. One place in particular caught Zane's eyes.

"My father, Wu, Garmadon, and Misako are all there!" he said pointing at the south side of Ninjago City which had about fifty serpentine.

"Then let's go," Kai said grabbing his elemental blade. The others grabbed theirs and they all headed to the upper deck. There were over twenty serpentine aboard.

"Great. For once they had a plan," Jay complained.

Nya ran to her room and got her Samurai X suit. She returned and the ninja were already fighting about six serpentine each. When the snakes saw Nya some of them ran over to attack. She just flung them aside with her arm. Then some of the Fangpyre broke away and went to the bridge. One grabbed the wheel and another pushed the button to activate the rocket boosters. The snake turned the wheel and the bounty tipped to the side. The ninja and Nya fell off.

"How did we lose to them?" Cole asked getting up.

"Their taking the Bounty!" Zane yelled trying to catch the Bounty that was flying away.

"I'm still confused on what just happened. The serpentine that vanished a few months ago, return, kick our butts, and steal the Bounty?" Jay asked.

"Pretty much," Kai replied.

"We can worry about the Bounty later. There are serpentine sightings in over a dozen places and only six of us," Nya pointed out.

"Alex returned to the USA a week ago. How long did she say she'd be gone?" Cole asked.

"About a week," Lloyd answered. "We'll go get Alex. You guys go warn my mom, dad, and uncle." With that the two took off. They headed into the woods.

"So where did she say the device was?" Cole asked. Lloyd looked around and saw a tree with a black stripe.

"There," he said running up to it. There was a small round device taped to the tree. He pushed the 'GO' button and a blue portal opened up. Cole and Lloyd exchanged looks, and walked through.

* * *

Alex was entering the lair with Leo, Donny, Raph, and Mikey. "This was a fun week. A lot more fun than what it would've been in Ninjago," Alex said. Then she noticed two people in the lair. The turtles prepared to fight but Alex stopped them. "What are you two doing here?" Alex asked.

"You know these two?" Leo asked.

"Yep. The one in gold is my brother and the one in black is my friend."

"So why are they here?" Raph asked disappointed he couldn't pumble them.

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Ninjago is under attack by the serpentine," Lloyd blurted out.

"What? I thought they disappeared before the Overlord was defeated," Alex said shocked.

"What's the Overlord and what's a serpentine?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey this is no time to play dumb questions!" Alex said grabbing her bag.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. How bad is it?"

"They kicked our butts and stole the bounty."

At that Alex just began laughing. Then she saw the seriousness in their eyes. "You were serious?"

"So should we get ready for inter dimensional travel?" Donny asked.

"Yep."

* * *

**Boom! There we go! A great way to start a story! You have the problem! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so now we're getting somewhere. I was watching TDI when BOOM! I got my chapter 2. Here it is.**

* * *

The boys and Nya reached the south side of Ninjago City quickly. They had all piled on the Samurai suit so Nya could fly them there. There we snakes out cold everywhere. Wu, Garmadon, and Misako were resting over against a building. Dr. Julien was standing next to them but he seamed fine. Nya jumped out of her Samurai X suit and her and the ninja walked over to the others.

"Where are Lloyd and Cole?" Misako asked.

"They went to go get Alex," Zane replied. "What happened here?"

"We were able to take down most of the snakes. There were more but they ran off," Garmadon said.

"Where is the Bounty?" Wu asked.

"Well the snakes sort of... Well..." Jay started.

"The dumb snakes stole them," Kai finished.

"I sense the serpentine didn't plan this themselves," Wu said.

"Yeah, those snakes aren't really the brightest. Someone else planned their attack," Nya agreed.

"But who?" Zane wondered aloud.

* * *

Alex, Cole, and Lloyd walked out of the portal followed by Mikey, Leo, Donny, and Raph. Alex turned to the device and clicked the 'POWER' button.

"I can't believe we're in another dimension!" Donny said excitedly.

"Donny! You can take pictures later," Leo said.

Donny put his T-Phone away. Lloyd pulled out his phone and called Misako.

"Mom, are the other ninja there? Okay... Yeah we're on our way." Lloyd hung up with his mother. "They're on the south side of Ninjago City."

"It'll take forever to get there. It's six miles and that's if we cut through the dessert," Alex complained.

"Well you'll probably feel better if we run into some snakes on the way," Cole said.

"You're probably right," Alex agreed.

"All right. Lead the way. And on the way can you do a little better job of explaining who we're up against?" Raph asked.

Alex nodded and the group started running to Ninjago City.

(Ten Minutes Later)

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asked.

"For the hundredth time, NO!" Donny yelled.

The group was in the middle of the desert.

"Alex are our you sure we aren't lost?" Raph asked.

"I know exactly where we are," Alex said.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Lloyd asked.

"The desert," Alex simply said.

"Oh my gosh, you're hilarious," Cole said sarcastically.

They walked silently for another five minutes.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asked again.

"Do you SEE a city around here?" Alex asked.

"Yep. It's right over there," Mikey said, pointing at a city in the middle of the desert.

"Are we hulousonating? Who builds a city in the middle of the desert?" Donny asked.

"Good news, I know where are," Alex said smiling. "Lloyd text mom. We have a change in plans."

* * *

Misako looked at her phone.

"What does it say?" Nya asked.

"We found the City of Ouroboros, do you want us to see who's behind the serpentine's attack?" Misako read the message.

"Yes, if they can figure out who put the serpentine up to this we'll have a better chance of taking them down," Kai said.

"Tell them to be careful though," Garmadon told her.

"Okay give me a minute," Misako said typing as fast as she could, so like one word per second. Misako sent the message and instantly got a reply. She read it aloud, "It's okay the seven of us can handle it."

"Seven?" Jay asked.

"Perhaps Alex brought her friends to Ninjago," Wu suggested.

"You mean the friends she told us about on her first day here?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. She's told me about them. In a way they sound like you four," Nya said.

"Then we should get along well," Zane smiled.

* * *

"Ready to move in?" Cole asked.

"We're ready," Leo replied.

"Okay remember this isn't an attack. We're just seeing who's behind the serpentine's attack," Lloyd said looking at Alex.

"Why is it you think I'm going to just attack someone for the heck of it?" Alex asked glaring at Lloyd.

"Alex if you want the truth we're just as worried about you doing that as we are of Raph," Donny said causing Alex to turn her glare to him.

"Fine we won't attack let's just go," Raph said.

The ninja went into the city. There was a group of snakes guarding the entrance. Lloyd created a small electric orb and threw it on the other side from where they were. The snakes went over there allowing the ninja to sneak in. There were a few snakes inside but they didn't see the ninja. There wasn't anyone by the statue of the Great Devourer so the ninja headed over there.

"Where do you think their main base is? I know this isn't all the serpentine," Cole whispered.

"Maybe the others are still on their way back," Leo suggested.

"Or maybe they're just invisible," Mikey said.

"Doubtful," Lloyd said.

"Uh, guys," Alex said.

"What were we spotted?" Donny asked.

"No, I think I know where the other snakes are," she replied pointing to a large whole in the ground.

Alex started down it and the others followed. It was an extremely long tunnel. When the finally reached the end they saw a huge wall. It had writing all over it and a button in the middle.

"Great, and Zane's not here to translate," Cole complained.

"Why do we need Zane? I can translate it just fine, Alex said.

"You can? How did you learn the language?" Lloyd asked.

"When mom and dad would home school me I may not have paid attention to science or history, but I was excellent at language and math," Alex bragged.

"Okay so what does it say?" Leo asked.

Alex studied the wall for a moment. "Okay so it seems behind this door is where the Stone Army was locked away and when Skales became leader of the serpentine they were planning on digging under Ninjago City to bury it. They had went into the room, unleashing the Stone Army and then getting locked inside. When they finally broke out they found an old friend who had gained some new powers. They followed him in his plans to take over Ninjago," Alex read.

"We're caught up to what's going on right now," Cole pointed out.

"How come the snakes didn't read the door before going into the room?" Leo asked.

"They couldn't. They didn't understand the language and didn't bother to try and translate what they did know," Alex explained.

"Wait a second, how is it we're caught up to now. How could the person who wrote this know all this was going to happen?" Donny asked.

"Destiny," Lloyd said smiling.

"Okay well what's the rest say?" Raph asked.

"Uh," Alex studied the door some more. "I'm just going to guess I'm not suppose to read the rest."

"Why not?" Lloyd asked.

"Well assuming this is from when Ninjago was first form I'm guessing our grandfather wrote it. The next part he scrambled the words and it makes no sense. But I do understand one more line."

"What's it say?"

"The ninja knew they couldn't face the evil alone so they gathered eight more ninja to help them."

"So now what?" Cole asked.

"We do this," Mikey said pushing the button in the middle of the door.

The door slowly opened, reveling an army of snakes and their leader. Pythor.

* * *

**What do you think? Who you ask are the eight ninja? Well I was actually going to ask you that. I would like you to give me some OCs for the new ninja. I just need their name, color, powers (optional), weapon, description, and any background information (optional). Just leave it in the review or PM me. Thanks for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still open for OCs. I'll be updating as much as I can and when I have all eight ninja then I can finish the story no hold ups. Okay now for the next chapter. More turtles and ninja. Yay!**

* * *

The ninja, Nya, Garmadon, Misako, Wu, and Dr. Julien finally reached the desert. There were too many people to fit on the Samurai X suit.

"So how long do you think it is through the desert?" Jay asked.

"If we're lucky, ten minutes," Garmadon said.

"Yes assuming we don't run into any more snakes," Wu agreed.

"Hopefully they've stayed out of trouble," Kai muttered.

"And yet if you were there you'd want to be spotted so you can fight some snakes," Nya said glaring at her brother.

"Where would you get that idea?" Kai asked.

"Kai, you talk in your sleep. Didn't you wonder where we got most of your secrets?" Zane replied smiling

* * *

Alex and the turtles were keeping the snakes busy while Lloyd and Cole tried to get to Pythor.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who noticed Pythor's change in color," Loyd said hitting a snake with some green fire.

"Yeah it concerns me too. Remember how the door says 'with new powers'? Well that worries me now that I know who it is," Cole replied.

"I'm just glad we get to pound some snakes," Alex said slicing a snakes weapon in half.

"No kidding," Raph agreed.

Some snakes by Pythor started to advance when Pythor stopped them.

"You know, why don't we show some of our old friends a new trick?" Pythor said slithering forward.

Cole and Lloyd stooped in their tracks and Alex went over to the two. The turtles finished off the serpentine near them and joined the three ninja. Dark smoke gathered around Pythor's hand. Alex watched him carefully.

"I see you were able to read the door. How exactly did it say this battle ended?" Pythor ask slithering closer.

"Even if we knew why would we tell you?" Lloyd replied.

"Well I can make a prediction. There will be one less ninja to fight," Pythor hissed.

Pythor raise his hand and shot the smoke at Lloyd. Alex jumped in the way and the smoke went into her. She fell to her knees and flashed a grey color.

"Alex!" Cole yelled in panic. He go to Alex's side to make sure she was okay.

* * *

Nya was the first to spot Ouroborous. "We're here."

"Shouldn't we have ran into the others by now?" Jay asked.

"Perhaps they were spotted," Misako suggested.

"Then we would hear fighting right?" Kai said.

The group started to the city. When they arrived they noticed there was no fighting.

"Where could they be?" Garmadon asked.

Zane flipped the panel on his arm open. "They seem to be underground."

"Why would they be underground?" Dr. Julien asked.

"Let's go. We're here so let's help," Wu said sneaking in past the guards.

The others followed close behind. They found the hole and went inside. They followed the tunnel to the open door. The room was empty. Zane opened the panel on his arm again.

"They were here. Now they're gone. I'll try and locate where they went," Zane said pushing a button on his arm. The others waited patiently. Zane looked over to the back wall. "They should be behind that wall."

Zane and the others walked over to the other side of the large room. Dr. Julien studied the wall, looking for a button or switch.

"There's nothing here," he finally said.

"Then how are they behind the wall?" Kai asked.

* * *

"I'm fine," Alex said getting up.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. It's dark matter. Like Devourer Venom, I'm kinda ammuned," Alex replied.

Pythor slithered back and a pushed a button. A wall started to come down from the ceiling.

"Don't let him get away!" Lloyd shouted.

Alex and Cole got up and ran after Pythor, followed by the turtles. The wall touched the ground and there wasn't any light.

"Can you four see?" Alex asked.

"Nope," Leo replied.

"Alex you think you could..." Lloyd started.

"No! Not going to happen!" Alex interrupted.

"Just for a second, just so we can find Pythor," Lloyd begged.

"What's he talking about?" Raph asked.

"Doesn't matter cause I'm not doing it," Alex replied.

"Okay now even I'm confused," Cole said.

"I've been practicing something but it's for _dire_ emergencies," Alex explained.

"We're trapped in a dark room with Pythor. It doesn't get anymore _dire_!" Cole exclaimed.

"Fine but don't freak out," Alex said.

Suddenly a two bright eyes glowed in the darkness.

"That's your plan?!" Cole exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control," Alex assured Cole.

"And if you lose control?" Cole asked.

"I won't," Alex replied.

"Is anyone else here as confused as I am?" Mikey asked.

"Alex. Where exactly is Mikey?" Raph asked Alex.

"Right in front of you," Alex replied.

Suddenly there was a loud _smack_.

"Owww!" Mikey wined.

Alex looked around. "I don't see Pythor, but he could be invisible."

"Well do you see an exit?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. Follow me," Alex said walking away.

"Yeah cause that's possible," Donny said sarcastically.

"Just follow the sound of my voice!," Alex called out.

Everyone followed her to another room which was lit. The turtles froze when they saw Alex. Her eyes were crimson and her skin was black. Alex saw they were looking at her and turned back to normal.

"See? All under control," Alex said with a smile.

"So any idea where we go now?" Leo asked.

There were to halls in front of them.

"I say we go in this way," Mikey said pointing to the path on the left.

He started down the path and Alex looked at Leo.

"I guess that means we go this way," Cole said taking the right path.

Everyone followed him. When Mikey realized they went down the other path, he ran back into the room and down the path on the right.

* * *

**Why is Mikey so stupid? Will the others find the others? Will Alex, Cole, Lloyd, and the turtles find their way out? Why am I asking _you_ these questions? I should be asking them to me! Review!**


End file.
